


Calmez-vous

by foxinschlox



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2015 [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinschlox/pseuds/foxinschlox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for MikoTotsu Week 2015 ♔ Lazy Days | Night In: "A little grooming never hurt to pull King out of another slump..."  (fem!MikoTotsu AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calmez-vous

Tatara pushed her oversized sweater sleeves up past her elbows.  
"Ready for the special deluxe service?"

Suoh replied with a grunt. She wasn't much for being fussed over, but her hair had become a problem lately. There was just so much of it. Her kingly mane swept back high with volume, and tumbled down past her shoulders, to the chest.

But the more she slept and neglected to take care of it, the more it severely it tangled. It'd happened again, in the wake of another rough patch, of locking herself away to try dealing with her powers alone. Sometimes she refused to be a burden. And sometimes the most she'd let Tatara do for her   
was this. 

"I'm going to run a bit of conditioning lotion through. Then we'll brush it out. No trimming, unless you'd like me to," Tatara's soft-spoken voice carried through the steps as she rolled out her styling tool case on the bed. Her every word and every move held the Red King in a soothing trance.

"I won't try anything fancy, this time, promise" Tatara crossed her heart, played with a few strands between her fingers,  
"I just want King to feel better."

She guided Suoh to lay back between her legs. The closer they were the better she could do her job. Her thighs peeked out on either side from the lumpy bottom hem of the sweater.

"It's fine,"  
Suoh drew a stabilizing breath at the fingertips massaging aura-warmed lotion through her hair. Tatara's vinyl player on the dresser made soft, smooth crackles in between tracks of lively French rock. It seemed to ruffle the curtains with its swelling sounds, out from the open window and into the night.

"Do you like it? The last time Kusanagi went to Europe she picked them up from an estate sale in Toulouse. "Everyone there's getting into records again."

Suoh's expression wrinkled. The vintage camera lay beside it, as if they were a couple.  
"What's with all the old stuff?"

Most people just used digital cameras, digital players. Things that are easier to replace or fix if they get damaged.

"Not out of any opinion they're better but- they have some character don't they?"

"Guess so."  
Whatever that meant for inanimate objects.

"And I like their sound. And the way my camera's picture is so grainy and sometimes sort of fuzzy. It just feels like that's how memories are supposed to look. They're not always so clear."  
Tatara went by one handful of long red strands at a time, protecting Suoh from her pulling strokes with the brush. Every time she had to pull a bit too hard on accident she apologized to King; who honestly didn't mind a little rougher treatment for once.

Tatara took the clip she'd been holding in her mouth. It was especially amusing to put sections of their hardened gang leader's hair up in a topknot pouf. 

"King, you're sliding off," she giggled. Suoh had grown bonelessly relaxed and was slipping from the bed in her terrible posture off the side; a sliver of her tan belly peeked out from under her white v-neck. Tatara had to get up on her knees to drag her back to the middle. She huffed and puffed at the extra weight, but won. Without any help.

"No shorts, huh?"  
just had to be pointed out. Sometimes one couldn't help it with all that lacy silk suddenly in their face.

"I should charge extra for physical labor and for looking at those"  
Her vassal cracked a knowing smile and gathered her back up close in her arms.

"Put it on my tab."

"You're certainly racking up a big one."  
Tatara rubbed more creamy lotion between her hands, only to smooth it back into freshly detangled locks. The lavender scent clung to her even after the excess had been all used up.

"No wonder I have only old things, I never get paid."

"C'mere. I'll pay while you finish." Suoh eased into the deeper voice, sinking back down to lay on the bed, still positioned between her thighs. And actually took the initiative to rub them down.

Her client's request would make it very difficult to finish in a timely manner; the brush trembled in her hands above, trying to work out the knots at the tips that fell to King's chest in strokes that quickened and quickened. Before she had to drop them completely to cling onto the bedcovers, to Suoh's firm body, whining and squirming and not doing her job. 

The neglected vinyl was left to spin, ready to be flipped to the other side. Only, the red king preferred a different track of sounds.


End file.
